O Novo Show do Pica-Pau
O novo Pica-Pau e em Portugal O Pica-Pau é uma série de desenhos animados estadunidense em 1999 pela Universal Animation Studios. Apresentando os novos desenhos do Pica-Pau, A cada show, são apresentados em três episódios: Dois do Pau-Pau e um do Picolino (chamado na Chilly Willy) ou da Winnie, e, de vez em quando, do Toquinho e Lasquita ( que nos novos episódios foram chamados de "Knothead & Splinter", como no original. A série A primeira temporada em 1999 havia começado com uma animação mais bem produzida, mas com o tempo foi perdendo a qualidade. Os primeiros episódios de 99 tinham um tipo de humor grotesco e exagerado, em um estilo parecido com o dos desenhos de Ren & Stimpy, A Vida Moderna de Rocko e Bob Esponja, por isso em algumas cenas aparecem o Pica-Pau ou algum de seus amigos em situações completamente absurdas (um exemplo disso é no episódio "Encontro com o destino", onde há uma cena em que o Pica-Pau toma um barbeador elétrico das mãos do Leôncio enquanto ele fazia a barba e arranca fora o nariz dele). Esse tipo de humor usado nesses episódios anteriormente citados, foi perdendo um pouco o espaço na metade da temporada, indo direto pra segunda temporada de 2000, já que algumas histórias passaram a ficar muito forçadas e sem sentido, ou com situações complicadas demais. Com o tempo o humor exagerado deixou totalmente de ser usado no desenho, e a animação já não tinha a mesma qualidade em relação a dos primeiros episódios da primeira temporada. Em 2001 não foram produzidos novos episódios, somente em 2002 o Novo Pica-Pau voltou em sua terceira temporada. Os desenhos da terceira temporada tem a cor um pouco mais forte do que os anteriores (devido ao uso da técnica de animação digital), por isso nestes episódios o Pica-Pau tem penas azul escuro. Essa foi uma das fases mais fracas da série, não só pelos roteiros, mas também pela animação que ficou mais simples. Depois de algum tempo a série foi cancelada devido a baixa audiência nos Estados Unidos. Um dos motivos pelo qual um dos maiores clássicos dos desenhos animados tivesse baixa audiência foram as mudanças muito grandes que a série apresentou em relação à antiga, especialmente com o próprio Pica-pau, que embora seja fisicamente igual aos antigos, possui uma personalidade diferente sendo mais folgado, mal-humorado, desleixado, e menos esperto, além de raramente bicar árvores e pessoas e de não poder mais voar, o que deixou o humor da série em um nível inferior ao dos desenhos clássicos. Personagens Principais * Pica-Pau (Woody Woodpecker) - Como o próprio nome já diz, ele é um pica-pau, vive em uma casa da árvore no quintal da Senhorita Meany. Ele tem de pagar o aluguel da casa da árvore para a Meany todo mês para poder continuar morando lá. O Pica-Pau tem como vizinho o Leôncio, e está sempre perturbando o sossego dele. Nos novos episódios é revelado que o Pica-Pau é de família escocesa, isso talvez seja por que na primeira vez em que o Pica-Pau apareceu, no desenho "Pica Pau Ataca Novamente", ele imitou o som de uma gaita-de-fole. * Winnie Pica-Pau (Winnie Woodpecker)- A namorada do Pica-Pau. Nas dublagens dos desenhos clássicos ela era chamada de "Paulina" (Paulina foi dublada por Cecília Lemes), mas nos novos episódios ela foi chamada de "Winnie" (o seu nome original em inglês). Mesmo assim em uma revista de colorir chamada "Pinte Legal com o Pica-Pau" (lançada nos anos 2000), ela ainda era chamada de "Paulina", e também em um álbum de figurinhas do Pica-Pau lançado em 2007 pela Editora Deomar1 (mesma editora que publica histórias em quadrinhos baseadas nos episódios clássicos)2 em outro lançado em 2011 pela Panini Group.3Nos episódios antigos o Pica-Pau demonstrava gostar muito dela (a ponto de brigar com o Zeca Urubu por causa dela), mas nos novos episódios o Pica-Pau nunca mostrou nenhum interesse nela. * Toquinho e Lasquita (Knothead & Splinter) - São os dois sobrinhos do Pica-Pau. Assim como a Winnie, eles não tiveram seus nomes traduzidos na dublagens dos novos episódios, e foram chamados de "Knothead e Splinter", mas também continuaram sendo chamados de "Toquinho e Lasquita" nas revistas "Pinte Legal com o Pica-Pau" e em um álbum de figurinhas lançado em 2007. * Leôncio (Wally Walrus) - O vizinho do Pica-Pau, ele é uma morsa de nacionalidade sueca. Por isso sempre fala com sotaque sueco. É frequentemente incomodado pelo Pica-Pau e seus sobrinhos, Knothead e Splinter, e algumas vezes pela Winnie e seu prato favorito é Almôndega sueca. * Senhorita Meany (Miss Meany) - Também conhecida no Brasil como "Meany Ranheta", ela é a senhoria da casa onde o Pica-Pau mora, e sempre ameaça despejá-lo quando ele faz alguma coisa errada ou esquece de lhe pagar o aluguel. Ela é muito ranzinza e mandona, e sempre acha que os demais estão errados e ela, certa. * Dooley - Seu nome completo é Dapper Denver Dooley. Vive brigando com o Pica-Pau. Ele foi o personagem que mais mudou nos novos episódios: ficou sem barba e com uma aparência mais jovem. Poucas pessoas conseguem reconhecê-lo quando assistem os novos desenhos, mas há um episódio em que se pode reconhecer o Dooley porque ele se chamou como tal. O episódio se chama: Difícil Entrega ("Difficult Delivery"), no qual ele é o novo dono de uma pizzaria e promete entregar a pizza em cinco minutos ou esta sai de graça. Antes de partir para a entrega, ele "se entrega", chamando-se de Dapper Dever Dooley, e no final do episódio, o Pica-Pau também o chama de Dooley, mas na 3ª temporada ele não aparece mais. * Zeca Urubu (Buzz Buzzard) - Um urubu malandro que sempre tenta enganar o Pica-Pau com um dos seus golpes, mas sempre se dá mal no fim. * Nanico (ou Tweaky) (Tweaky da Lackey) - Um pequeno gavião amarelo, ele é o comparsa de Zeca Urubu. Ele foi criado especialmente para os novos episódios para ajudar o Zeca em seus golpes. * Mãe Natureza (Mother Nature) - Uma fada que controla tudo que acontece na natureza e na vida dos animais. Ela frequentemente tem de ir atrás do Pica-Pau para adverti-lo de que ele está preguiçoso demais, em um episódio ela chegou até a transformar o Pica-Pau em pombo por causa disso. Apareceu somente em 4 episódios "Pica-Pau e o Cupim", "Pica-Pau Rebaixado", "Na Estrada de Ferro" e "Sábia a Natureza", mas na 3ª temporada ela não aparece mais. * Billy & Loui - Dois cachorros malvados. Billy é um bulldog e Loui é um vira-lata de aparência nerd e com olhos arregalados. Eles estão sempre implicando com Knothead & Splinter e, comumente, se dando mal no fim. * Texugo (Badger): Um Texugo que sempre aparece nos novos episódios do Pica-Pau dizendo: "Oi, meu chapa!" ou "Oi, Amigo!". Seu nome nunca foi dito em nenhum episódio. * Joe - Ele é o dono de uma barraca de cachorro quente. Apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio "Guerra é guerra", onde o Pica-Pau compra a barraca de cachorro quente dele, mas ele voltou a aparecer em outros episódios de novo com sua barraca de cachorro quente. Secundários * Zé Jacaré - Um jacaré faminto que vive querendo colocar o Pica-Pau na panela. Nos novos episódios ele também não teve o nome traduzido e foi chamado de "Gabby Gator", apareceu uma única vez em um episódio chamado: "Já chega de milho "Corn fed up" da terceira temporada em 2003. * Pibbey - Porco que serve de capanga para o Zeca Urubu. Apenas apereceu no "O Carro Novo da Winnie", como um servente do Zeca Urubu, foi levado junto à prisão com o mesmo, por participar de uma estafa e atualmente não escapou, diferente do Zeca Urubu que possivelmente escapou. * Woodrow Pica-Pau (Woodrow Woodpecker) - Um pica-pau nerd que ficou na mesma sala que o Pica-Pau quando ele foi mandado de volta a escola de pássaros pela Mãe Natureza. Apareceu apenas no episódio "Sábia a Natureza" ("Teacher's Pet"). * Nick Quinquilharia (Nicky Woodpecker) - Ele é um pica-pau ladrão, mas finge ser educado para fazer os outros de bobo. Aparece apenas em um episódio "Me Engana que eu Gosto" ("Eenie, Meany"). * Doutor Lelé (Doctor Nutts ou Dr. Doug Nutts) - Ele é um médico. Só apareceu em alguns dos primeiros episódios da primeira temporada em 1999. O que poucos sabem no Brasil é que este personagem é baseado em uma pessoa real, ele é uma caricatura de um comediante estadunidense chamado Don Knotts. O Doutor Lelé foi dublado no Brasil por Carlos Seidl, um dublador que dublou alguns personagens dos desenhos feitos por Walter Lantz na época em que o Pica-pau era dublado por Gárcia Junior. * Gunther - Ele é um bávaro, do tipo garoto rico, mimado, encapetado e destruidor que sempre incomoda o Pica-Pau pedindo para ele brincar com ele. Aparece em apenas dois episódios de 2001, por motivos de dúvidas os episódios chamam se "O treinador" (Be a sport) e "Viagem à Bavária" (Bavariannoying). Nos episódios antigos do Pica-Pau, ele era chamado de Davy Escovinha. * Leôncinho (Willy Walrus) - Ele é o sobrinho do Leôncio. Aparece em dois episódios: "Basta pedir ao tio" (Just Say Uncle) e "Grudado em você" (Stuck on You). * Teany - Sobrinha da Meany, chorona e escandalosa. Aparece em apenas um episódio chamado: "A sobrinha e o sossego" (Niece and Quiet). * Toupeira - Apareceu em dois episódios apenas: "TV à Cabo", onde ela instala a TV na casa do Leôncio e "Dores Falsas", em que o Pica-Pau finge estar doente e ele é o olheiro a serviço do juiz. * Cupido - Apareceu apenas no episódio "Encontro com o Destino", onde joga uma flecha e consegue fazer um casal feliz. O Pica-Pau usou sua flecha mas não tinha direito e levou um castigo. Ele têm muito a aparência de um bebê. * Bola de Neve - O cachorro da Senhorita Meany. Ele é branco e pequeno. Só apareceu no episódio "Vida de Cão". Ele adora o Leôncio, mas demonstra não gostar do Pica-Pau, pois ele o mordeu no final. Aparece na televisão do Pica-Pau no episódio "No Conforto do Lar" onde é revelado que seu nome é Bola de Neve. * Cachorro do lixo - O cão bravo que aparece no episódio "Lixo Trabalhoso", onde a função dele é impedir que o Pica-Pau recupere o satélite. * Pit - É o cachorro de uma senhora, que aparece no episódio da Winnie, "Em Dia no Cabeleireiro". * Hipopótama - é uma hipopótama, cujo nome nunca foi dito em nenhum episódio. É muito gorda e um tanto gulosa. Aparece nos episódios "Nem Sempre o Cliente", "Este Lugar É Meu" e "O Pica-Pau Maluco". * Senhor Hipopótamo - é igual a senhora hipopótama, é casado com ela, mas este apareceu apenas no episódio "Nem Sempre o Cliente". * Chester - é uma barata que invade a casa do Pica-Pau no episódio "Barata Mais Amiga". * Lester - é um cupim voraz, que é capaz de comer uma árvore inteira em questão de segundos. Aparece no episódio "O Pica-Pau e o Cupim". * Castores - São castores ainda crianças. Eles aprontam 1001 confusões, e impedem o Pica-Pau de jogar golf no episódio "Tacada Certeira". * Senhora Castor - É a mãe dos castores citados acima. Ela ficou desapontada com os filhos fazendo traquinagens com o Pica-Pau, e permitiu a ele que ensinasse a seus filhos uma lição. Dos Desenhos do Picolino * Picolino (Chilly Willy) - Um pinguim friorento que sempre está tentando se aquecer ou conseguir alguma coisa para comer. Vive atormentando Smedley. * Chilly Lilly - É a noiva do Picolino. Não aparece muito na série, mas quando aparece, sempre está disposta a dar uma mão ao Picolino. Em um episódio, eles chegam a se separar, porém Smedley volta a reuni-los. * Smedley - Um cachorro marrom que sempre é incomodado pelo Picolino. * Maxie, o Urso Polar (Maxie, the Polar Bear) - Urso Polar que é encontrado freqüentemente na série, esta personagem às vezes compete com o Picolino por comida ou refúgio; mas todos os seus planos são frustrados pelo Picolino, em outros casos é usado como ajuda opcional para os planos do Picolino, e no geral, é visto como personagem neutra. * Rufus le Dufus - Lagosta chef que queria cozinhar o Picolino para seu programa de televisão. Picolino logra ocupar seu posto como chef, devido a isto Rufus prometeu vingança. * Hogwash, o Sargento (Hogwash, the Sargent) - Hogwash é um porco marrom que trabalha como sargento em uma base militar na Antártica. Em variadas ocasiões já enfrentou o Picolino e perdeu ou foi humilhado diante de seu chefe. * Leôncio: é o mesmo personagem do Pica-Pau, porém, ele aparece menos no Picolino. Uma vez ele aparece como encomenda postal. Lista de episódios * Lista De Novos Episódios Do Pica-Pau Personagens redesenhados Nesta nova série, a Universal Animation Studios usou o antigo visual de 1947 para o Pica-Pau e seus amigos, e também foram criados novas personagens como o gaviãoTweaky que passou a ser o comparsa do Zeca Urubu em seus golpes, o Doutor Lelé e o texugo sem nome que sempre diz: "Oi, meu chapa!" ou "Olá, amigo!"(dependendo da tradução). Alguns dos personagens clássicos foram totalmente redesenhados, e ficaram irreconheciveis, como é o caso da Meany Ranheta, que ganhou um novo penteado e teve a cor do cabelo mudada de preto para marrom e ficou com o nariz um pouco mais curvado para baixo, ou o Dooley, que apareceu nos desenhos sem barba e com uma aparência mais jovem. E também o Zé Jacaré, que apareceu somente uma vez em toda a série, no episódio Já Chega de Milho "Corn fed up" de 2003. Zé jacaré ficou com uma cor mais verde escura e ganhou um pescoço mais grosso parecido com o "papo" de um jacaré de verdade, ele podia ser reconhecido apenas pelo seu chapéu e colete. A lenda do Pico da Canção de Ninar Um dos desenhos animados clássicos do pinguim Picolino chamado: "The Legend of Rock-A-Bye Point", foi usado no segundo bloco de um dos episódios do Novo Show do Pica-Pau. Na versão em inglês o desenho teve o audio remixado com novos efeitos sonoros junto com os antigos (exemplo: quando o urso polar sobe até o topo do iceberg, foram adicionados efeitos sonoros quando os pés dele batem no chão, parecidos com os utilizados quando o Fred Flintstone corre com seu automóvel), mas no Brasil o episódio teve que ser redublado porque não tinha como usar a dublagem antiga junto com o audio remasterizado e remixado. E outro motivo foi porque a primeira dublagem do desenho foi feita no estúdio da BKS, e o Novo Pica-Pau é dublado no estúdio da Herbert Richers. Na dublagem da BKS o episódio recebeu o título de: "A Lenda do Pico da Canção de Ninar", mas na Herbert Richers ele foi chamado de: "A Lenda de Rock-A-Bye Point". Este foi o único desenho clássico da Turma do Pica-Pau que foi redublado, os outros continuam com a sua dublagem original. Apesar de ter sido redublado, a dublagem original continua sendo exibida aleatoriamente pela Record, mas fora do horário do Novo Pica-Pau. Dubladores no Brasil A série foi dublada no estúdio Herbert Richers e inicialmente exibida pelo SBT na estréia em 09/07/2001. * Marco Antônio Costa - Pica-Pau * Mauro Ramos - Zeca Urubu, o vilão negóciado do Pica-Pau * Domício Costa - Leôncio, vizinho furioso do Pica-Pau * Maria Helena Pader - Senhorita Meany, a vizinha nervosa do Pica-Pau * Márcio Simões - Pai do Pica-Pau, Dooley (em um episódio) * Júlio Chaves - Dooley, o segundo vilão detestado do Pica-Pau * Hamilton Ricardo - Zé Jacaré "Gabby Gator" * Mabel Cezar - Winnie Pica-Pau / Paulina, a namorada do Pica-Pau * Fernanda Crispim - Lasquita "Splinter", a sobrinha do Pica-Pau * Rodrigo Antas - Toquinho "Knothead", o sobrinho do Pica-Pau * José Leonardo - Woodrow Pica-Pau (Pica-Pau Nerd) * Mário Cardoso - Smedley mais conhecido com Elpídio que perturba o Picolino * Carlos Marques, depois Eduardo Dascar - Tweaky (1ª voz) * Nádia Carvalho, depois Márcia Morelli - Mãe Natureza * Carlos Seidl - Doutor Lelé, o médico do Pica-Pau * Luiz Carlos Persy - Hogwash, o Sargento * Luiz Sérgio Vieira - Hogwash Junior * Sérgio Stern - Capitão Redwood, Locutor do jogo de Beisebol * Jorge Lucas, depois Luiz Carlos Persy - Texugo * Waldir Fiori - Toupeira * Hamilton Ricardo, depois Carlos Marques - Twink/Nanico * Orlando Drummond - Doutor Von Cuca, Papai Noel (1ª voz) e o Professor Ciêntifico * Pietro Mário - Papai Noel (2ª voz) * Christiane Monteiro - Teany (a sobrinha da Meany Ranheta) * Duda Espinoza - Billy * Jorge Lucas - Loui * José Luiz Barbeito - Gunther- Um garoto que sempre quer brincar com o Pica-Pau * Gilberto Lisieux - Locutor Dobradores de Portugal Em Portugal, a dobragem para a TVI Foi feita nos estúdios Somnorte. Versão Portuguesa da TVI * Tradução e Adaptação: Ana Salgado * Direção de dobragem: Ascensão Amaral * Vozes: Clara Nogueira, Joana Carvalho, Mário Santos, Pedro Carreira, Rui Oliveira * Sonorização: Somnorte Ver também * Pica-Pau * Walter Lantz